


Breeding from an Ultrabeast

by Thefallen1986



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Poisoning, Pokephilia, Rape, Restraints, Ultra Beasts (Pokemon), Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: An ultrabeast appears in front of Lana...Underage
Relationships: Buzzwole/Lana
Kudos: 8





	Breeding from an Ultrabeast

Lana looked into the sky on Brooklet Hill, a tear in the sky appeared and a massive muscular looking creature appeared with a spike for a mouth, an Ultra Beast, Lana looked quite fearful as the Beast went straight for her!

Buzzwole gave chase, soon it had pinned her down, the mighty creature ripped Lana’s clothes off, the young trail captain tried too reach for her Pokeballs, but Buzzwole kicked them away, it massaged the gap between his legs and soon a massive foot long, throbbing cock-like item appeared it looked like it would break Lana if it was shoved in, the captain whimpered as she knew that's what the Ultra Beast wants too do!

Buzzwole shoved a finger inside her pussy making Lana gasp, she had never felt this before, while the initial shock wore off, the Buzzwole shoved its cock in, thrusting in and out from Lana’s pussy, making her shake, she felt like its cock was in her belly, looking down she saw her stomach double insize as the vile beasts cock pounded her, soon it moved its hands onto her chest, its fingers massaging her nipples making the girl squeal as the Ultra Beast came closer and closer too cumming inside her, roaring in pleasure Buzzwole cummed inside her its stickly black cum leaking out from her, Lana thought it was over, she was wrong, the Ultra Beast massaged its cock and soon it was on the attack again.

Soon Lana was being fucked senseless, the Buzzwole was enjoying itself, holding her close too its chest, its massive cock just pounded the poor girls pussy while its hands massaged her nipples, the girl tried too scream, this was a mistake as its mouth opened up and swallowed her head, various tongues now massaging her body and working down her tongue, soon Lana was choking on Buzzwole’s vile poison, its green juice leaking down her lips and her breasts, her eye’s glazed over in ecstasy as Buzzwole cummed inside her, it’s sickly black cum leaking out from her pussy, roaring in triumph Lana didn’t need to understand Buzzwole to know what has happened, she was impregnated, she is now an Ultrabeast breeder and Lana didn’t care…

END

Inspired by R34 artwork of the two


End file.
